


Four Simple Words

by GeekCharming270



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Phil has always been awkward in social situations, so when a brown haired stranger comes and asks for a favor involving a marriage proposal...Who knows what will happen.





	Four Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Phandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Phandom).



> Hey Guys! This is a fic I posted on my Tumblr but I'm gonna start posting them on here too! And please feel free to go check out my Tumbler @geekcharming270!

Generally, when a stranger somewhat frantically walks up to you and asks for a favor the answer is no, but being the socially awkward person he is Phil Lester replies, “Sure.”

 

“Great,” the gangly stranger dressed almost all in black with curly umber hair, lightly tanned skin, and light chocolate eyes breaths. “I need you to say yes when I ask you to marry me.”

 

“Wait, what did you just say?” Phil asks hoping he heard the gorgeous stranger right.

 

In the most serious face Phil had ever seen the man once again stated, “I need you say yes when I ask you to me. Preferably in the next two minutes before the blonde in the red peacoat makes it over here.”

 

Phil glanced behind the man to - in fact - see a beautiful blonde woman in a red peacoat making her way towards them with a mixed look of determination and annoyance on her face, she was frightening and Phil could understand why the man was slightly frantic. The woman grew closer and Phil could hear the clicking of her heels on the cobble stones of Piccadilly Circus so he nodded his head signaling he would help the man.

 

“What’s your name?” The man whispered.

 

“Philip Michael Lester, but most people just call me Phil,” he replied in the same gentle voice with a smirk. “Use the middle name if you really want to make it authentic.”

 

“Perfect,” the man brunet smiled as he was about to kneel down in front of Phil a sudden thought occurred to the raven haired man. “What’s your name so I can make it even more real?”

 

“Dan Howell,” Dan replied with a smile as he took two steps back kneeling down on the slightly damp cobble stones in front of Phil.

 

There were several audible gasps as Dan began his speech with the blonde almost directly behind him now, “Phil, I know that we haven’t known each other long.” At this Phil almost laughed but was able to maintain a simple smile and look of surprise, “But since the moment I met you I was captivated by the way your blue eyes sparked with the smallest hint of sunlight, or the way look at me when I ask you something crazy. So, Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?” 

 

Phil stomach did a little flip as if it was a genuine proposal as he replied nodding his head frantically, “Yes Dan, of course I’ll marry you!” 

 

With a smile on his face Dan stood pulling Phil into his arms as the sounds of clapping surrounded them, and before the raven haired man knew it his lips were pressed against Dan’s in a chaste kiss, that at first Phil didn’t respond to but quickly found himself deepening, letting one hand card through Dan’s hair while the other went around his waist pulling them closer together. Sparks of arousal shot through his entire body at the contact with Phil noting how soft Dan’s lips were against his slightly chapped ones as he felt the brunet fist his hands into Phil’s jacket. A rather high pitched disgruntled scream somewhere behind Dan brought Phil crashing back to reality forcing him to separate his mouth from Dan’s and look at the seething blonde behind him.

 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Phil remarked in a slightly gravely tone attempting to catch his breath, as he shifted Dan in his arms so that his back was now pressed into Phil’s torso with his arms around Dan’s waist. 

 

“Yeah,” the woman responded in a shrill voice that could break glass. “You can stop kissing my boyfriend.”

 

“Cynthia we were never dating. You just assumed we were dating after my Mum gave you my number a month ago and I agreed to meet you for coffee. If you remember I told you that I was already seeing someone,” Dan grumbled leaning back into Phil’s embrace. “And I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t address my fiancé in such a rude way.”

 

At the mention of Dan dating someone Phil felt a twinge of pain in his heart for a reason he didn’t quite understand, but he didn’t let it show on his face as Cynthia was starring daggers at him with her hazel eyes. With a rather exaggerated _humph_ the blonde turned her back to them with her blonde mane swinging violently behind her as she stormed away. 

 

When she was finally out of sight Dan pulled out of Phil’s arms and turned to face him once again with a relieved sigh, “Thank you so much, and sorry about the unexpected kiss I just didn’t want it to look like I went up to a stranger and asked them to marry me.”

 

“No problem,” Phil replied slightly saddened by the loss of contact with Dan. “Did she really think you were dating because your Mum gave her your number? And why would your Mum even do that in the first place?”

 

“Yeah she really did, despite the fact that I told her that I was gay, and when that didn’t work I used the excuse that I was seeing someone,” he chuckled and Phil loved the way it came out soft at first and then turned into a loud burst of noise. “And to answer your second question my Mum has been trying to set me up with pretty girls she meets in coffee shops or at Tesco since I was 20. I don’t hide the fact I’m gay from her, she just hasn’t picked up on the fact that I’m not really all that into girls.”

 

“Wow, that’s crazy. Lemme guess, if you just right out told her you liked guys she would try and set you up with every handsome guy she met.”

 

“Probably,” Dan laughed again. “Thanks again really. Would you maybe let me buy you a coffee for accosting you in the middle of Piccadilly Circus.”

 

“Sure, that sounds great,” Phil replied with a smile feeling his stomach do another somersault. 

 

The pair began walking side by side over the cobble stones towards a small coffee shop and Phil felt Dan’s fingers twine together with his own, and he got a strange feeling that maybe one day he would be asking Dan those four simple words. 

 

_Will you marry me?_  


End file.
